


Der Phönix und die Hirschkuh

by Augurey



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Canon Compliant, Canon Related, Canonical Character Death, Friendship, Gen, In Character, Mentors, Tragedy
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-06
Updated: 2014-10-06
Packaged: 2018-02-20 03:11:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2412788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Augurey/pseuds/Augurey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Albus Dumbledore und Severus Snape - der Phönix und die Hirschkuh. Dies ist ihre Geschichte. Die Geschichte der Freundschaft zweier im Grunde sehr einsamer Menschen, die sich insgeheim viel mehr bedeuteten, als sie offen zeigen. Für Snape ist der Mann, der ihn vor Askaban rettete, neben Lily der einzige Mensch, der ihm wirklich wichtig ist. Und Dumbledore, der in Snape sein eigenes Schicksal um Grindelwald und Ariana wiedererkennt, beschließt, ihn unter seine Fittiche zu nehmen. Eine Verbindung, geprägt von Konflikten und tiefem Vertrauen zugleich. Von einem geteilten Schicksal, einer gemeinsamen Mission und - einem tragischen Ende.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Der Phönix und die Hirschkuh

**Author's Note:**

> Diese Fanfiction ist der Versuch der Rekonstruktion einer möglichen Geschichte der Verbindung, die uns Rowling im Canon nur in Schlaglichtern andeutete. Ich weiß nicht, wie sie die beiden und ihre Beziehung verstanden hat, aber ich kann niederschreiben, was ich zwischen den Zeilen lese - und das ist eine ganze Menge.
> 
> Beginn: Ende des ersten Gesprächs nach Lilys Tod in Snapes Erinnerungen  
> Ende: Dumledores Tod
> 
> Ich habe versucht, diese Fanfic möglichst canon-nah und IC zu schreiben, wobei ICness Interpretationssache ist. "Mein" Dumbledore ist weder eiskalter Schachspieler noch lieber Opi, sondern ein Mensch, der mit guten Absichten falsche Entscheidungen trifft. Und "mein" Snape unter der zynischen Fassade alles andere als "rickmanmäßig" kühl und beherrscht. Canon bedeutet die Hauptbücher - Informationen aus den Filmen, Interviews, von Pottermore oder aus den Zusatzbüchern beziehe ich nur teilweise mit ein.

„Was… was soll ich tun? Ist er… hier?“

Die tränenerstickte, gequälte Stimme drang leise zwischen zwei schmalen Lippen hervor. Durch die Fenster fiel graues Morgenlicht in das kreisrunde Zimmer. Ein Mann mit langem, weißen Bart und ebensolchem Haar schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nein, Harry Potter ist an einem sichereren Ort. Seine Tante wird sich vorerst um ihn kümmern.“

"Petunia Evans?“, fragte der Erste und seine schwarzen Haare fielen ihm vors Gesicht.

Er klang weder erfreut, noch erschrocken. Eher ein wenig überrascht.

„Petunia Dursley“, korrigierte ihn sein Gegenüber, „sie ist verheiratet“.

Der Mann senkte den Blick, der Ehestand Mrs. Dursleys schien ihn nicht weiter zu interessieren.

„Wann…“, fragte er leise. Ein Seufzen erfüllte den Raum.

„Das ist die Frage. Ich hoffe nicht, bevor der Junge hier Schüler sein wird. Doch genau lässt sich das nicht sagen. Wir müssen jederzeit damit rechnen.“

Der Schwarzhaarige kniff die Augen zusammen und ließ den Kopf in die Hände sinken. Für einige Sekunden stand der alte Mann still vor ihm.

„Bis es soweit ist“, sagte dieser schließlich und seine Stimme klang ernst, „gibt es für Sie an dieser Schule sicherlich noch andere Aufgaben“.

Verwundert blickte der Schwarzhaarige auf.

„Ich… Sie.. Sie meinen das ernst? ... ich dachte, das sei nur eine Lüge für den Dunklen Lord gewesen“.

„Mein Angebot steht“, antwortete der alte Mann schlicht, „Ich hoffe, Sie treffen eine weise Entscheidung“.

Ein paar Sekunden der Stille vergingen. Der Schwarzhaarige rührte sich nicht, er sagte auch nichts mehr.

„Gibt es noch etwas, das Sie jetzt mit mir besprechen möchten?“, fragte der Mann mit dem weißen Bart ihn schließlich.

„Nein…Nein…“, antwortete der Angesprochene sichtlich erschöpft. „Gut, dann sehen wir uns wohl in ein paar Tagen wieder“

Schweigend erhob sich der Schwarzhaarige von seinem Platz. Seine Augen waren ausdruckslos, als er auf die Türe zutrat. „Und noch etwas“, rief ihn der Weißhaarige zurück.

„Ja?“.

„Gönnen Sie sich etwas Ruhe. Sie scheinen sie wirklich zu brauchen. Ich hoffe Sie in einem besseren Zustand wiederzusehen. Bis dann“.

Mit einem wehmütigen Blick überschritt der Schwarzhaarige die Schwelle.

„Bis dann, Sir“.


End file.
